Cold Sore Cure
by rhettandlinkhappy14
Summary: Rhett wants to help make Link's cold sore infested lips feel better. Rhett and Link love. Rhink.


The two internetainers, Rhett and Link had just finished recording Good Mythical Morning about crazy vending machines. All of the crew had gone off to do something else.

Link was rubbing his canker sore swollen lip, when Rhett said

"You might just want to take some pain killers for that thing." Link agreed and got up to find some medicine from the bathroom.

As he was rooting through the cabinet behind the mirror he heard the bathroom door close. He turned around to find Rhett leaning against the closed door.

"Um, what's up man?" Link asked as he looked suspiciously at his friend. Rhett slowly stepped up to Link, his body close to Link's. Link stepped back a little, uncomfortable with the closeness.

Rhett growled deeply and roughly grabbed Link's hips and pulled him closer.

"What the fu-" Link was cut off by Rhett's lips against his. He breathed in sharply through his nose, his eyes wide open. He put his hands on Rhett's chest and pushed him away.

Rhett looked at Link wildly, while Link just looked at him with amazement and confusion. Rhett grinned and grabbed at Link's waist again, and pulled him close. He kissed the confused man again, this time pressing his lips harder to Link's.

Link whimpered, the pain in his lip almost unbearable. Rhett growled and pressed his lips even harder against Link's. The injured man almost let out a cry of pain, but was unable to get out any noise due to Rhett's tongue being shoved into his mouth.

He almost gagged at the feeling of Rhett's tongue in his mouth. Link pushed Rhett away yet again, holding a hand to him mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Link managed to ask from behind his hand.

"I'm kissing you, dumb ass." Rhett replied.

"Dude! You're gonna get my cold sore virus!"

"Do I look like I care?" Rhett licked his upper lip after he said this. Link shuddered at Rhett acting so ridiculous.

"What has gotten into you, man?" Linked asked as he took his hand away from his lips.

"A cold sore virus, that's for sure…" Rhett said grinning.

"I don't want you to have to deal with this shit too." Link said, pointing to his lips.

"It's too late now, baby." Rhett muttered as he pulled Link in for another kiss. This time Link was the one to put his tongue in the other man's mouth.

Link reached up and slowly ran his fingers through Rhett's perfectly styled hair, the hair product coming off on his hand.

He pulled away slightly to look at his hand, which was now sticky. Link grinned and wiped his hand down the middle of Rhett's grey V neck, stopping just above the waist band of Rhett's jeans.

Rhett looked down at Link, and smiled. Link giggled and brought his hand back up to Rhett's shoulder and kissed him again. He playfully nibbled at Rhett's lip, making him moan quietly.

He bit down a little harder, making Rhett moan a little louder. Link moved his other hand down to the small of Rhett's back, swiftly putting his hand under his shirt.

He slowly moved his hand further down, and slipped his hand under Rhett's waist band. Rhett shuttered with delight and arousal.

Link noticed the excitement coursing through the other man and gently started to pull Rhett's skinny jeans down, along with his boxers. He felt Rhett's heart beat and breathing rapidly increase.

Rhett gasped quietly as Link gently wrapped his fingers around his manhood. Without letting their lips part, Link began to slowly pump. The taller man let out a low moan through his nose and loosely wrapped his arms around Link's shoulders.

After a moment, Link picked up the pace, tightening his grip as he sped up. Rhett mindlessly dug his finger nails into Link's bony shoulders.

Minutes past before Rhett's muscles tensed and he came onto Link's hand and wrist. Link pulled away from the kiss to lick the warm white liquid off his hand.

After cleaning up his hand, Link swiftly returned Rhett's pants to their proper place. He then encircled the trembling Rhett in his arms, listening as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I was supposed to make you feel better…" Rhett muttered.

"It's not too late… I can take it if you have the energy." Link replied, his voice hushed.

"I'd like to stay like this for a while…" Rhett said, resting his cheek against Link's dark hair.

Link's jeans and boxers were at his ankles, Rhett kissing up and down the length of his dick, occasionally licking at the head.

A low moan could be heard when Rhett took half of Link's dick into his mouth. Link rested one of his hands on the top of Rhett's head, running his fingers loosely through his dirty blond hair, his other hand against the sink counter.

Rocking his hips forward, Link pressed himself deeper into Rhett's mouth. Rhett placed his hands on Link's thighs, massaging them as he sucked Link's scrumptious dick.

"Hhhnnnggg…" Link moaned as he came into Rhett's mouth, who swallowed all of it. Rhett removed himself from Link's dick and gently pulled his boxers and jeans back up.

He wrapped his arms around Link, who was slightly shaking. Link rested his face into the crook of Rhett's neck, breathing in his scent, musky and sweaty.

"Feeling better?" Rhett asked quietly, kissing the top of Link's head, the smell of shampoo drifted into his nose as he did so.

"Mmm…" Link hummed, and kissed the neck his face was buried in.

"I'm glad…" Rhett replied, gently lifting Link's face up to look into his deep blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed the pink and scabbed lips below him, being careful not hurt them.

Link put his arms around Rhett's waist and pulled him in closer, pressing his lips harder against the other pair. The pain was forgotten by now, his mind focused on the taller man, who was being extremely alluring.

Their two tongues caressed in pure love. Time seemed to stand still as the two men, well, made out. Rhett twirled some of Link's shaggy hair around his finger mindlessly as he kissed the shorter man.

Rhett pulled his lips away from Link's and began to kiss his jaw line, slowly moving down to his neck. His gently bit and sucked on Link's prominent Adam's apple, which bobbed a little as Link took in a deep and ragged breath.

"You like this?" Rhett asked quietly.

"Uh huh…" Link said, his voice deep and sensual. With a slight nod, Rhett again sucked on the Adam's apple, this time a little harder. Link let a small moan slip from between his lips. Rhett gently bit down on the bulge in the other guy's throat, drawing another moan from Link.

He drew his lips away from Link's Adam's apple and began aimlessly kissing his neck, occasionally biting and sucking. Many more moans were drawn out and many more kisses were given before it was time to go home.


End file.
